familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wyoming, New South Wales
Wyoming is a suburb of the Central Coast region of New South Wales, Australia, located northeast of Gosford's central business district. It is part of the City of Gosford local government area. The Aboriginal inhabitants of the Wyoming area before European settlement were the Kuringgai people. In 1824 Frederick Augustus Hely (1794–1836) purchased of land, adjacent to Narara Reserve. Hely named the land after the Wyoming Valley of Pennsylvania, made famous by the 1809 poem Gertrude of Wyoming by Thomas Campbell which told the story of American colonists in the Wyoming Valley. The state of Wyoming in the western United States of America, named many years later than the Central Coast town, is also named after the poem. Hely was the Principal Superintendent of Convicts. He was born in Ireland and died in Sydney. He died before the house he was planning to build at Wyoming was completed. His mausoleum lies beside the Pacific Highway at Wyoming, close to the family home which was built by his widow. The grave was designed by the architect John Verge and was recently restored after falling into disrepair. Wyoming is a mainly commercial/residential suburb. The first building was the local pub which was built by convicts in 1854 and still exists today. Wyoming also has a medical centre, three primary schools, the Wyoming Shopping Village, and a number of fast-food outlets, petrol stations and other shops. Wyoming is also home of the football (soccer) club Wyoming Tigers. Many residential streets in the suburb are bordered by temperate-subtropical rainforest, with interesting bushwalking opportunities. With the expected re-development of Gosford city, the suburb's close proximity to the CBD will see house prices increase. The suburb is around 5 minutes from the city and proposed waterfront re-development, making Wyoming an attractive investment opportunity. Notable Streets include Elissa Crescent, Maya Street, Calantha Drive, Jean Norman Close, Georgia Avenue, Dana Close (off Giselle Avenue), Christopher Close, Crawford Crescent, Chamberlain Road (near Giselle Avenue) and the far northern section of Maidens Brush Road. There has been a recent push to rename the suburb, or part of the suburb, "Valley View" (all streets North of Maidens Brush Road), The area where "Valley View Public" now stands was home to an orange orchid which was named "Valley View" by the owner of the farm almost 100 years ago. The name change is to separate the more established, leafy sections of the suburb from the derelict housing commission homes dotted through the south area. There has also been an uproar from local Wyoming residents about the demographic of residents that live or visit the local caravan park. Locals are calling for it to be demolished. It has attracted mutable stabbings, assaults and even a murder committed as recently as March 2011, all of which can be directly linked to the placements of ex Correctional Facility residents as temporary accommodation. The Local police along with the Fire Department, AusGrid and the Department Of Fair Trading conducted a recent audit on the premises which is the first reassuring step for concerned Wyoming residents. A recent overhaul on the local Grange Hotel has improved business dramatically for the local publican. The 4 million dollar over haul saw the Grange receive a commercial kitchen which employs up to 11 staff full-time to keep up with demand from patrons who frequent the Bistro 7 days a week. Wyoming Shopping Village Wyoming Shopping Village is a neighbourhood shopping complex in the suburb, catering for the needs of the residents, and houses a Coles supermarket. The complex was rebuilt in 2004, with all stores except Coles being demolished and replaced. References External links * History of Wyoming (Gosford City Library) Category:Suburbs of the Central Coast (New South Wales) Category:Wyoming, New South Wales